


While You Were Sleeping

by GoddessTiera



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Isabela has her hands full with a very drunk Hawke.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> After going back and forth over your ship list, Hawke and Isabela were the ones that inspired me. I hope you like it.

You never really got used to the smell of The Hanged Man. At least Hawke never had. She wasn’t really sure how Varric and Isabela actually lived here. She made her way through the crowded bar area, waving at Corff so he knew to send up a bottle of whiskey, and headed up the stairs to Varric’s room. Fenris and Isabela were the only other ones there and they and Varric were already in the middle of a game of Wicked Grace. 

“Ha! I win again.”

“That’s because you cheat Varric.”

“So do you Rivaini. Gotta keep it fair.”

“And the rest of us should learn to avoid playing with either of you,” added Fenris.

Hawke just laughed as she listened to the three of them bicker. “We all cheat, except Merrill and we never take her money so it doesn’t matter. Cheating makes it fun.”

“True. Want us to deal you in Hawke?”

“I am just here for the company tonight Varric.”

A knock at the door drew their attention and Hawke answered it to retrieve her bottle of whiskey from Norah, handing her a generous tip before returning to the group and taking a seat next to Isabela. 

By the time all the others arrived, Hawke was fifty percent through the bottle and one hundred percent drunk. While the others played cards, bickering over cheating the entire time, she occupied herself by attempting to distract Isabela. So far she had cost Isabela three wins. It was difficult to focus when your girlfriend kept squeezing your thigh every few minutes and whispering dirty things into your ear in between swigs of whiskey. “Unless you are willing to pay me back for all the coin you are costing me, I suggest you stop distracting me Hawke.” 

“I’ll pay you back double if we can finally head to your room.” Hawke wagged her eyebrows at Isabella, causing the pirate to laugh despite her efforts not to encourage Hawke’s behavior. Hawke was a very playful person but when you added alcohol, it got several times worse. She was a very silly drunk. 

“I think we would all pay a little for that too Rivaini, simply so we didn’t have to continue to watch this,” quipped Varric. The others nodded in agreement. With a heavy sigh, Isabela finally gave up, it wasn’t like she could focus on the game anyway. “Fine. Let’s go Hawke.” 

Getting Hawke to walk the distance to her room from Varric’s proved to be far more difficult than Isabela was expecting. Hawke had nearly polished off the entire bottle of whiskey and had somehow forgotten how her own legs worked, a condition that Hawke seemed to find hysterical. Isabela had to nearly carry her which considering that Hawke weighed more that her was no easy task. 

She managed to unlock her door and get Hawke to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously onto the mattress, causing another bout of giggles. Isabela helped her undress since there was no way she was going to make it home in her condition tonight. Once she was down to her undergarments, Hawke wiggled up to the pillows and made herself comfortable before curling her finger, inviting Isabela to join her on the bed. “Oh no. It’s not going to be that easy. You cost me money tonight. Plus, you can barely walk. I am surprised you didn’t fall asleep the moment you hit the bed.” 

Hawke contemplated pointing out that all of them had more than enough money after the Deep Roads and losing a few coppers was nothing but she knew that it was more Isabela hating to lose than anything. Instead she stuck out her bottom lip and gave her girlfriend the saddest eyes she could muster. “Those aren’t going to work on me Hawke.” With a sigh Hawke replied, “Fine.” 

Grabbing her bottle of whiskey, Hawke took a long drink, polishing off the last of the bottle before tossing it to the floor. Isabela loved to drink herself but even she was impressed with the amount that Hawke could put away and not pass out. She would have been done after half the bottle. “Izzie. Izzzzzieeeeeee. Why won’t you kissssssss meeeeeee?” 

 

Isabela tried to ignore her. She turned her back so Hawke couldn’t see her smiling. She couldn’t let her know just how charming she actually found this. “You know I don’t like being called Izzie.”

“Then come make me stop, Izzie.” She didn’t have to turn around to know the exact expression that was on Hawke’s face. She could picture the mischievous twinkle in her eyes perfectly. She put on a stern face before turning around with her best glare. “Don’t. Call. Me. Izzie.” Hawke didn’t for a moment believe that Isabela was actually mad. She had learned the difference between her play mad face and her actual you just screwed up face. “Come. Make. Me,” she challenged again. 

Isabela’s expression changed and she slowly walked towards Hawke who suddenly found herself feeling very much like prey. When she reached the bed, she paused before leaping on top of Hawke and tickling her sides relentlessly. Very few people knew that Hawke was incredibly ticklish since it was something that she kept a heavily guarded secret but Isabela had discovered it by accident the first time they had sex and while she wouldn’t abuse it, it came in handy occasionally. 

It didn’t take long for Hawke to beg for mercy. “Stop Isabela,” she cried between laughs, “You win. No more calling you Izzie.” At least until the next time she wanted to get a rise out of Isabela but Hawke kept that to herself. 

She pulled Isabela down next to her on the bed and Isabela snuggled into her side. It didn’t take long after for Hawke’s breathing to slow and the occasional soft snore to break the otherwise silent room. Isabela just shook her head and decided to see if the others were still playing cards. Maybe now she could win back the money she lost. She slowly slipped out of Hawke’s embrace and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. As she carefully climbed out of bed she heard Hawke speak. “MMmm, love you Izzie.” Isabela froze and turned slowly to look at Hawke expecting her to be awake again but relaxed when she realized she was still asleep. She had said love. It was a drunken, sleep talking confession but she had said she loved her. It was amazing how four letters could grab at her heart and leave her feeling simultaneously scared out of her mind and bursting with happiness. 

Would Hawke remember saying it in the morning? Did it matter? Isabela had never intended to have a serious relationship but had found herself doing what she had thought impossible for a very long time. She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled. “I love you too Hawke,” she whispered before turning to head back to Varric’s room. Maybe one day she would be brave enough to tell her when she was awake.


End file.
